


Touchy subjects

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Haphephobia, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, getting over fears, idiots being idiots, so sweet you'll get diabetes, they are so aaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: Ink and Error have been dating for a while now but they moved very slow. They enjoyed each other's company and could talk about anything they wanted. Ink always found it too bad that he can't hug or kiss his glitchy boyfriend but he didn't want to make him feel bad about his phobia. Error gathers some courage and they start working on it together.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Touchy subjects

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gay. I know Error's phobia might be a bit cliché at this point but i am a sucker for the trope of them working on it together.
> 
> Thank you for reading tho and I hope you enjoy it! <3

It was a very quiet and peaceful day. The sun was shining in the perfect angle, the wind was blowing lightly and the flowers added a slight sweet smell to the area.

Ink inhaled deeply, enjoying the moment as much as he could. He looked over the field, hundreds if not thousands colorful flowers were making a thick blanket over the beautiful green grass. It surrounded them completely up until the tree line started. He pet the grass softly, the texture was different from any kind of grass he ever felt in any AU before. Maybe it was just special because it was their grass, Ink really could not tell but it wasn't like he minded it one bit.

He looked over his glitchy boyfriend who was working away with his knitting needles, clearly deep in thought. His back was pressed agaist the tree but he still had a slight slouch, something he would ony do when he is extremely focused on something.

As much as Ink loved to see Error actually create something, he wanted to hold his shoulders and push him to the tree to fix that slouch more than anything. Maybe rub his back to ease the pressure as well or give him a hug but he knew he couldn't. Error would definitely freak out if he even suggested so.

He sighed and laid down in the grass, yearning silently for a hug he thought he would never get from his lover. He knew it's not Error's fault that they can't touch but that did not make it any easier to not think about doing so. 

It has been a dream of his to just be able to walk up to Error and be able to touch him without having to worry about crashing him. It would be so easy to just kiss him or hold his hand. He wondered how it would actually feel like to hold hands with Error, would he feel the glitches? Would they tickle? Error said they hurt when it gets too bad but if they touch willingly would it feel nice? Oh stars what if it buzzes that would be adorable-

They could hold hands and sit in each other's laps while watching a movie. He wondered if Error likes horror movies, the ones where they can snuggle close for protection when things get tense.

He could take off Error's glasses if he wanted to and try them on or just taunt him with them until they start fighting. It would not be a real fight of course, they haven't had a serious fight in months but their playfights were just as interesting.

He could hold Error's face and Error could hold his. They could touch their noses together with small kisses and giggle until one of them falls apart.

Error could walk up to him and sweep him off his feet in an unexpected but very welcome hug. He could pick up Ink and they could spin around until they get dizzy and crash into each other. Soft insults would be whispered between giggles but it would be just perfect like that. He could hug Ink from the back as he draws and put his head on his shoulder, snoozing while he waits for him to finish drawing. Ink always liked it when Error slept around him, a sign of pure trust and comfort from the glitch.

They could cuddle in his bed after a long day out for a well deserved rest and doze off together safe and cozy. Error could hug him from behind in the morning as he makes some slightly burnt eggs for them to eat and give him a small kiss on the skull while insulting the quality of the eggs.

Too deep in thought he didn't even see Error standing above him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

"Oh sorry Error! What did you say?" he asked as he sat up, careful to not bump into the other's hand. Error rolled his eyes and sat down next to the artist.

"I just asked what's wrong with you. You keep sighing, won't respond to me - I'm used to you zoning out and being all over the place but not this much." his tone turned from annoyed to soft as he carried on "Did something happen?"

Ink shook his head "No, I'm fine nothing happened. I just got carried away with the idea of holding your head." he giggled slightly. It wasn't a lie, he did start from them holding hands. The daydream still fresh in his mind made him feel - despite of not having a soul - all warm and fuzzy. 

"Okay good. I was getting worried." Error scoffed and crossed his arms. His eyelights flickered across the flowers nervously and Ink felt a slight pang of guilt. Did he scare him that bad?

Before he could ask Error turned back to him, he did not look Ink in the eyes but his body was facing him. Ink stayed silent.

"Actually.." Glitchy started, his voice slightly shaking as he spoke "I was wondering if you um..." he kept his eyes on the flowers as if he was searching for something that was definitely not there. Ink sat patiently, whatever Error was about to ask him must be very important to make him this nervous and he was there for it.

"I was wondering if you would practice touching with me?!" he said in one go, voice growing a bit louder with every word. Error squeezed his eyes and clenched his hands as if he was expecting a blow to come - maybe a mental one, rejection. Ink gasped, excitement rushing thru his bones faster than ever. He had to gather all of his strenght to not throw up then and there.

He bounced in place, trying to contain himself as much as possible. ERROR JUST ASKED TO BE TOUCHED BY HIM!! It was a red letter day!!

Ink took a deep breath and shook his head yes. "Of course Ruru that sounds delightful!" his voice failed to hide his excitement but he didn't mind that much. His only concern was scaring away his boyfriend from this opportunity. Error looked up, finally meeting Ink's eyes. A soft look flashed across his face, something like a mix of happiness and excitement was shining in his eyes and Ink could have kissed him at that moment.

Error nervously shifted around and tightened his scarf around himself. "Hold your hand out um.. please.." he refused to meet Ink's eyes again but that was okay for him. No eyecontact this time then.

The artist did as he was told, holding out one of his hands in the most friendly way a hand could be held out. He tried to not stare at Error - it was definitely hard enough for him to do this without Ink staring at him - but he kept sneaking some glances. The glitch's face kept flashing between concern, excitement and pure fear constantly. It looked like he was having an inner conflict and Ink was silently rooting for him to win.

After a couple minutes Error slowly and shakily reached out for Ink's hand. They both held their breath, the only sound around them being the soft breeze moving the leaves of the trees.

Error felt like screaming, this was the worst idea he had in years if not ever. Ink probably thought he is being weak and over dramatic taking his sweet ass time but he was still glad that he didn't say anything.. or move at that matter. Every alarm in his head was going off and his instincts screamed that this was a bad bad terrible stupid idea..

But he was a bad bad stupid man who loved his boyfriend a lot more than himself. He wanted to make Ink happy and he knew the best he could do that is them being able to touch. Easier said than done tho.

He shakily reached for his lover's hand, trying to keep his breath as steady as he could to not freak out even more but he found soon that not breathing entirely is the easiest solution. He reached his fingers as close as he could to Ink's without still touching, the sheer heat of his hand make him feel like crying but he wanted to do it. One small step for today.

He took a deep breath and pushed their fingers together. Bone connected to bone and they both froze up for a moment, neither sure what comes next.

Error looked at their hands in disbelief, it hurt way less than he thought it would. Was it because he trused Ink already? Hell if he knew. He moved his hand closer, getting their hands touch more and more until their palms were pressed against each other. It wasn't that bad!

Ink had to gather every bit of magic in his body to not move or throw up. They were nearly holding hands and it was Error's first time willingly touching him! He was extremely proud of his boyfriend.

Every touch felt like needles on his bones but it was worth it. Ink looked happy so he was happy. He wanted to go deeper he wanted to lock their fingers but he was already loosing his vision, errors filling his sockets slowly and steadily. Ink took a notice of Error's hands shaking more and more and looked up at him. 

"Error your eyesockets-" he started, concern clear in his voice. He didn't want Error to push himself even if he enjoyed the touch more than any hug anyone ever gave him before.

"I'm fine" he said firmly. His voice glitched harsher than usual but he was not pulling away. "Just need to get used to it." 

Ink smiled and waited for Error to pull himself together, which he actually managed after a couple minutes. He blinked for a bit, trying to get his vision on focus and get adjusted to the light. His hands still shook and the touch was slightly uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. He looked up at Ink, a goofy and happy smile present on both of their faces. 

Touching their palms together was nearly not holding hands nor was it anything extremely intimate but it meant a lot for both of them. They stared at each other, appreciating the effort the other was making for them in silence and for a moment everything just seemed perfect.


End file.
